Holidays
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: During her first year as Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka experiences what the holidays are like in the Kenobi-Skywalker apartment. Anakin taking on an entire turkey, Obi-Wan as Santa, Anakin throwing candy canes, a very disgruntled Cupid, a drunk Leprechaun...and always plenty of food. A collection of various romantic and dysfunctional Anakin/Obi-Wan moments for every season.


A/N: Taken from the Thanksgiving episode of _Friends. (some dialogue also used) _Anakin is Joey. :) My theory is Thanksgiving is Anakin's big holiday because he loves meat and Obi-Wan loves the desserts during Solstice. :)

* * *

It only took Ahsoka until her first Thanksgiving with her Master to figure out Anakin and Obi-Wan-Wan were in love. Everyone in the Temple knew that they were the closest Jedi team and the entire galaxy knew Skywalker and Kenobi were an inseparable, but Ahsoka quickly realized it went far beyond just a partnership. The two men could predict the other one's every thought and movement, bantering back and forth regularly. Like all the other Jedi, Ahsoka had never experienced what it was like to have parents, but she was fairly certain putting up with Anakin and Obi-Wan came close.

She spent all Thanksgiving morning watching them in the kitchen. Obi-Wan had refused her offer to help.

"He gets grumpy when other people try and cook," Anakin informed her.

"Only because you've burned three Thanksgivings dinners and I don't plan on letting you ruin another one."

"You said I could help."

"And I have regretted it ever since."

Anakin slipped behind him, snaking an arm around his waist to steal some of the fries Obi-Wan was currently making. "You are doing a much better job at him."

Obi-Wan smacked his hand away. "Not if you eat all of it."

"I won't eat all of – hey! I don't see a turkey."

"That would be because I'm not making one."

Anakin looked as if this was a personal insult. "Why is there no turkey on Thanksgiving?"

"There are only three of us, it is a waste to cook an entire turkey."

"Think about poor Ahsoka! You are going to deprive her of your turkey?"

"Uh, Skyguy, I don't like turkey."

"Thanks for the betrayal, Snips." She just rolled her eyes. Anakin ignored her and instead started clinging to Obi-Wan's arm and whining. "Master, I need turkey on Thanksgiving. It's a tradition!"

"Oh for Force's sake, Anakin. If you want your turkey I will make one for you, but you will be eating the leftovers until Solstice!"

"No there won't. I promise, I will finish that turkey."

"You are going to finish an entire turkey in one sitting?"

"Yes! Of course I will!"

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to Ahsoka. "Could you go plead with the kitchen staff to see if they have any turkeys to spare? I hate to see what else Anakin would end up returning with."

Ahsoka came back with one of the biggest turkeys any of them had seen. It just barely fit in their oven.

"Did you purposely get the biggest one there was?"

"It was the only one they had left."

"Regretting your decision?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Are you kidding? I'm starving!"

Obi-Wan started pulling out plates and glasses. Anakin jumped to his side and took them out of his hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Anakin quickly kissed his cheek. Obi-Wan coughed lightly and gave a pointed glance at Ahsoka. She pretended not to notice and busied herself bringing the finished dishes to the table. Sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, cranberries, stuffing, loaves of bread, corn, and a few smaller bowls of vegetables.

"Are we expecting company?"

"Just us, Snips." He took a seat at the table and motioned for Ahsoka to do the same." Obi-Wan goes a bit overboard."

Obi-Wan placed the huge bird in front of Anakin before sitting down. "I have to keep up with your excessive eating."

"He says this about me now," Anakin dramatically whispered to Ahsoka, "but wait until Solstice. Obi-Wan looks like Santa by the time he's done eating."

Obi-Wan kicked him swiftly under the table. "Start eating your turkey."

* * *

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had cleared the table of the main courses and served and eaten dessert by the time Anakin was a little over halfway through the turkey. Bemused, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan watched him determinedly ripping off forkful after forkful in addition to taking considerable portions of everything else on the table. He was hunched stubbornly over the table, but his pace had started to slow down considerably.

"Anakin, you don't need to finish that."

"Nope. I said I would finish it and I plan on doing it."

"So uncivilized," he muttered. "You could try and set a better example for your Padawan."

Anakin mumbled a possible apology through a mouthful of food. Ahsoka didn't really mind. It was typical behavior for her Master and she was a sadly interested to see if he would actually finish it all. Besides, this was the first Thanksgiving she hasn't spent surrounded by dozens of other children. It was a nice change not to be babysitting or serving the Younglings. That, and Master Kenobi's food was much better than what the Temple ordinarily served.

* * *

It was another hour before Anakin finished eating. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan spent the time talking. Once and awhile Anakin would take a short pause to add something, but normally his mouth crammed with too much food to say anything. When he was finally done, he slumped back in his chair, looking down at his swollen stomach.

"Never let me do that again."

"Had enough to eat?"

"For the next five years," Anakin moaned.

"Are you sure you don't want more then, Skyguy? We have plenty of pie left…"

Anakin looked pale at the mention of food. He closed his eyes and wound his arms around his waist. "I'm sure."

"You were asking for this." Obi-Wan admonished him. "We aren't going to feel bad for you."

"Worth it though."

Ahsoka coughed. "All twenty pounds of it?"

"Maybe not that much…"

Obi-Wan took pity on him. "Come on, stand up. The couch will be more comfortable."

He put an arm around Anakin's shoulder and on his waist, leading the thoroughly stuffed young man to the couch. Anakin lay down Obi-Wan did his best to slip away, but Anakin kept a tight grip on him. Obi-Wan didn't need to ask what he wanted. He raised Anakin's torso, careful not to jostle him too much, slipped unto the couch, and let Anakin use his legs as a pillow. Anakin shifted uncomfortable for a few minutes, trying to relieve himself of his stomach's discomfort, then finally found a position he was comfortable in, his head pressed up to Obi-Wan's torso.

Ahsoka, once she had finished doing the dishes and disposing of the impressively picked clean turkey bones, slipped into the next room. The two men were fast sleep. Her Master was resting on his side, facing towards the couch, head in Obi-Wan's lap. The older Master, even in his sleep had one hand protectively on Anakin's shoulder, the other one entangled in Anakin's hair. She threw a blanket over the two of them, hastily scribbled a quick note, then decided maybe she would go and help in the celebrations for the crèche. Maybe one day she would tell her Masters they were horrible at being subtle, but for the moment, it was just easier to pretend she hadn't seen them curled up in such a loving embrace.

* * *

A/N: Next is a ton of Christmas stories!


End file.
